Oh, things just got better!
by Asgard's Assassin
Summary: Pre-Thor. A officials daughter and he personal court come to Asgard to discuss issues they have with bordering territories. Little did they know that the lady's most trusted friend was an assassin with uncanny abilities. She catches one of the princes attention. Loki-OC Thor OC


Asgard's Assassin

The royal family was standing outside the royal palace, Thor was starting to become impatient just as a black mare galloped up the main street a carriage not too far behind. On the black mare was a figure clad in a black rob that covered all of their body. The horse came to a stop a few yards away from them, the cloaked figure jumps off the horse and falls onto their knees before the king, and fist over their heart.

"My king," a feminine voice murmured from the folds of the cloak, "your majesty, princes. It is a honor."

"Rise," the All-Father commands the woman, she does so and just then the carriage pulls up behind her, men clad in white cloaks on white mares flanking it on all sides.

The woman walks over to the carriage and opens the door to a young woman with golden hair. The woman in the carriage wore a sapphire blue dress with silver embroidery on the sleeves and skirt, her golden hair fell over her shoulder in waves the last few inches braided. The light caught her dull gray eyes as she took slow elegant steps. When she was mere feet away she bowed but didn't kneel like the other woman, probably in fear of ruining her dress. All Loki wanted was to go inside and get the welcoming ball over with.

Oh, yes. Every time some important official visits there is a ball in their honor. Well Loki is tired of it. Every time he only finds amusement in playing tricks on the drunken soldiers, like making snakes come out of their goblets when they lift it to their lips to take a drink. It was getting old. Loki tried to think of new tricks to amuse himself but he tried everything he could think of, yet there seemed to be not one trick that distracted him.

Oh well.

* * *

The balls always started with a banquet, the royal family and the important officials that visit and around them at smaller tables different officials. Odin, of course was at the head of the table, Frigga to his left and Thor to his right, Loki next to his brother and across from him the woman in the sapphire colored dress, whose name was apparently Lena, and next to him sat the previously robbed woman.

Her clothing was simpler than Lady Lena's, and far more exposing. Golden breast plate that didn't cover her stomach, black leather knee high boots, elbow length gloves that exposed her finger tips, and a mid-thigh peridot colored skirt. Black hair slipped of her shoulder in waves, light pink lips that seemed to be in a constant frown, features ,once soft, sharpened by battles, Lapis Lazuli eyes trained on Lady Lena watching every move she made, occasionally glancing around making sure that there was no possible threat nearby.

Loki studied both pf them with great amusement, they looked nothing a like yet they acted like siblings not princess and body guard, which was clearly the case going off the way the raven-haired woman observed Lady Lena.

"May I ask for your name?" he whispered so that his brother and the lady won't hear his question.

The woman turned to him, their eyes meeting. He could tell that she wasn't used to strangers holding her stare, either because of the intensity of her eyes or the threat that was clearly visible on her face, but his own eyes had the same effect on many people so he didn't flatter.

"Terrsan, Smaragd Terrsan," her voice was soft but had an edge to it, proving that she was more used to yelling threats and commands to her soldiers than whispering her name to the prince.

"Mmh, Smaragd means Emerald in the Midgardian language, Hungarian, is it?" he mused, going back to his food and taking a bite of the ribs in front of him.

"Correct," she replied, observing Lady Lena again, voice not revealing emotion, "Seems that at least one of the princes can offer valuable information that can be used against their enemy."

Loki raised an amused eyebrow, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I highly doubt that Prince Thor would be able to identify which realm my name hales from, let alone the exact mortal language it is in." Smaragd answered while taking a sip of her wine.

Loki was more than amused by this Smaragd's statement. Most, correction, All women were head over heels for his brother, but this woman thought of him as no more than the muscular brute he was. THAT was a change that he liked.

"And why name yourself a foe?" he asked instead of voicing his amusement with her behavior.

"You don't know what I have done," was her answer as she toke another sip from her glass, Loki noticed that the glass refilled itself. Was it the one he had cast a spell on when he was a child?

"What valuable information?" he asked facing her again, she had crossed her legs under the table and placed the utensils down exactly the way they were before, wine glass once again at her lips.

"A name is an identity, you know the name you know the past," she looked at him again, "Based on the past you can predict their future moves, knowing what they might do you can prevent it, help them before it's too late or accommodate to it."

He had never thought of a name that way, and had definitely not in such detail. She might not be the person he thought her to be at first.

"Pry tell how you came to this conclusion?"

"My job is not to be a body guard to Lady Lena as many might think," she tensed when said lady turned to her and grinned, then slumped her shoulder. Loki could see the pleading in her eyes but Lady Lena just shook her head.

"Your Highness," Smaragd addressed All-father her eyes on her food, "Might I be granted permission to perform?"

The king nodded her way. She hesitated when she got up. An area in the middle was cleared for dancing, an orchestra playing in one of the corners. Smaragd waved at them and they stopped in the middle of their song. As she walked her armor morphed into a peridot colored from fitting gown that flared out in layers of fabric starting at her right knee and ending at her left ankle. A gold fabric rose on her shoulder.

Music started playing around her, the strange thing was that the orchestra wasn't playing at all. Her voice was magnified so that it rang through the ballroom.

"Now I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing "Hallelujah"

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter what you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelu-  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelu-  
Hallelujah"

She took another breath. Then started another song:

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife, in my windpipe  
I can't breathe, but I still fight, while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me, she fucking hates me,  
And I love it, wait  
Where you going, I'm leaving you  
No you ain't, come back  
We're running right back, here we go again  
It's so insane 'cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman, with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad, it's awful  
I feel so ashamed, I snapped, who's that dude  
I don't even know his name, I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again, I guess I don't know my own strength

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe, when you're with them, you meet  
And neither one of you, even know what hit 'em,  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills, used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick, of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em,  
Now you're in each others face,  
Spewing venom, and these words, when you spit 'em  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em,  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments, when you're in 'em  
It's the rage that's the culprit, it controls you both  
So they say it's best, to go your separate ways,  
Guess that they don't know ya 'cause today, that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records, playin' over, but you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance,  
Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave,  
Out the window, guess that's why they call it window pane

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Now I know we said things, did things  
That we didn't mean and we fall back into the same patterns  
Same routine, but your temper's just as bad, as mine is  
You're the same as me, but when it comes to love, you're just as blinded  
Baby please come back, it wasn't you,  
Baby it was me, maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much, to walk away now  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity, in my voice when I talk,  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the dry wall  
Next time, there will be no next time  
I apologize even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'm a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie"

Ok, there was a part of the lyrics that Loki just didn't understand. Why would anyone like

To explain to him what just happen. Smaragd was grinning, his eyes meet hers. She winked. Someone please fucking explain to him what just happened


End file.
